Simplify the expression. $(-3n-2)(-2n-4)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-3n-2}$ onto the ${-2n}$ and ${-4}$ $ = {-2n}({-3n-2}) + {-4}({-3n-2})$ Then distribute the ${-2n}.$ $ = ({-2n} \times {-3n}) + ({-2n} \times {-2}) + {-4}({-3n-2})$ $ = 6n^{2} + 4n + {-4}({-3n-2})$ Then distribute the ${-4}$ $ = 6n^{2} + 4n + ({-4} \times {-3n}) + ({-4} \times {-2})$ $ = 6n^{2} + 4n + 12n + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 6n^{2} + 16n + 8$